


The Five Times Prompto Kisses Noctis...?!

by blue like winter (bleucommelhiver)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 + 1, Bromance, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Gladio is still daddio, Ignis is awfully punny, Noctis is sick of this shit, Prompto is blinded by love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleucommelhiver/pseuds/blue%20like%20winter
Summary: (and the one time he doesn't).In which the universe conspires against Prompto this holiday season, or at least that's what he thinks. Really, he should just learn to keep his eyes on the target.





	The Five Times Prompto Kisses Noctis...?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Vera for secret santa<3 I hope this stupidity brings you some holiday cheer!
> 
> PS. I AM NOT SURE WHAT I WROTE. IT IS CRACK. OR SOMETHING. IDK?

 

 

* * *

_**i. the first** _

* * *

Prompto’s look could burn a hole into the television screen with the intensity he was staring at it. To any spectator it would seem like he’s in deep concentration trying to ensure he doesn’t end up in last place again, his grip on the controller so tight his knuckles have turned white. But anyone who really knew (that is to say, no one besides Prompto himself), knew better – today’s  _the_  day.

Today’s the day he would finally get his kiss and confess his feelings.

He glanced over at you for a second too long because soon after Noctis let out a loud whoop. Turning his attention back to the screen he saw he was in last again.

“Dude! Uncool!” he whined.

Noctis shrugged and grinned, eyes still glued on the screen, “What can I say? You snooze you lose.”

From Noctis’ other side, you let out a giggle. Prompto’s usually so good at racing games that it was weird to see him lose so poorly, especially to you. His eyes flitted over to meet yours over Noctis’ slumped shoulders; the tinge of pink that danced over his freckles had you blushing in return.

A quick kiss, followed by a confession – that was his plan. Maybe not the best laid plan, but he was convinced he’d be able to express himself best with a kiss, seeing as the last time he tried to tell you he liked you, you answered with a cheery, “I’m so glad! I was worried I was intruding on yours and Noct’s hangout time. I really like you guys too!”

“Hey, uh,” he cast his eyes quickly at Noctis, relieved to see he was still engaged with the game, “I, uh, I wanna tell you something important! But, uh, close your eyes first…ehehehe,” he finished with a nervous giggle.

Prompto watched in eager anticipation as your lids flutter closed before closing his as well. He leaned in, ready for the kill.

“Dude! What the  _fuck_?!”

Eyes opening in shock, Prompto found his lips planted firmly on Noctis’ cheek. Noctis had leaned back in victory as the round ended, intending to stretch out but unknowingly wound up right smack in between Prompto and his goal.

“Eheheheh…oops?”

 

* * *

  ** _ii. the second_**

* * *

The first snow of the year occurred on a Friday afternoon as Prompto was walking home with you and, to his utter disappointment Noctis, but even Noctis’ presence wasn’t enough to dampen his excitement when the first snowflake fell onto his gloved hand. Prompto held it out proudly, expecting it to last against the warmth of his body, but even as it disappeared into reindeer decorated wool his smile remained bright as ever.

“It’s snowing!”

“It is,” Noctis replied bemusedly. The Prince wasn’t really one for winter weather; too cold, bad weather for fishing and bundling up was such a pain in the ass.

You on the other hand, glowed with excitement and Prompto couldn’t think of a prettier sight than you standing underneath the luminescence of the streetlamp against the backdrop of Insomnia’s dusk sky with eyes closed, enjoying the small specks of ice that melted onto your skin. How badly he wished he had his camera, but he supposed his phone would make do.

“You know,” you mused, still standing in the same position, “if you look up at the sky from here, they almost look like falling stars. It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah…” Prompto let out in a puff of cold air, but his eyes were focused on you and not the flurries. “So beautiful,” he dreamily repeated.

It is said, according to old Lucian legends that couples formed under the first snowfall of the season had the Glacian’s blessing; a kiss to seal the pact between lovers and Shiva herself. 

 _This is it_ , Prompto thought excitedly.  _I’ll kiss her now and it’ll be perfect and romantic and she’ll say yes!_

Eyes closed, Prompto moved to place a kiss on your cheek. He bent slightly forward to accommodate your height, but his lips landed on something decided boney and  _not_  the softness he imagined your cheeks to posses. 

“ _Dude_.” 

Prompto’s eyes shot open. His lips were resting on his best friend’s collarbone, a little too low to even be a considered a chaste kiss between buddies, not that the two had established the habits of kissing anywhere, any time platonically.

Ten-feet from where you originally stood, you laughed. In your place stood a very disgruntled, a very cold, and a  _very_  confused Prince. 

“Seriously, do we need to have a talk or something, man?”

Too embarrassed to admit anything while you were still curiously peering at him, Prompto rubbed the back of his neck and let out a high-pitched laugh, opting instead to walk ahead and pretend the incident never happened. 

 

* * *

  ** _iii. the third_**

* * *

The weekend before Christmas the three of you were frantically doing some last minute shopping. None of you had expected the hellhole that the mall would turn into and were all woefully unequipped to deal with the crowds. It was agreed that the only way to get everything done was to split up. Noctis had enigmatically stated that he was pretty much done and would hang with Prompto while he finished his list. 

As you left, Prompto stared forlornly before turning back to Noctis, suddenly pumped at the idea of picking out the perfect present for you. 

“Alright, let’s get this over with!”

“Yeah,” Noctis replied warily, “It’s going to be a blast.”

By the second store, Noctis had already finished his shopping. No one could ever complain that the Prince was a stingy gift giver, but the lack of effort he put in was almost funny; everyone would be receiving a generous gift card from Carbuncle Apparel.

Noctis was blindly following Prompto through the crowds as he attempted to play Kings Knight when a pretty gold necklace caught Prompto’s eye.

“Hey Noct, lemme see if this looks good,” he said holding up a delicate necklace to his friend’s neck to get a better visualization of what it would look like on you. He stared for a few minutes, thoughts drifting off to how ecstatic you would be to receive it and how cute it would look resting against your collarbone when Noctis interrupted with a terse, “I’m sure it looks great, Prom.”

Noctis looked around distractedly, at his shopping limit for the year. Where were you anyways? You were supposed to meet up five minutes ago.

“I just gotta make sure it–” Prompto’s words were abruptly cut off as an impatient shopper shoved him straight onto Noctis’ lips.

Noctis backed away quickly; as far back as he could in the packed shop, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

“ _Look_  Prom,” he said gravely, “You’re my best friend and you can tell me  _anything_.”

“???”

Running a hand down his face in frustration, he sighed, “Look, what I’m saying is, I really like you. I do. But I don’t  _like_  you, like you.”

“??? Wha– ?” he tried to interrupt, but Noctis had no intentions of letting is part go unsaid.

“Gladio says I’m really slow with these things sometimes, and it's probably true, but c’mon dude, I get it, with all the kisses and stuff, but let’s…let’s just be friends, ok?”

“WHat?!” Prompto practically jumped, “No! You thought–  _DUDE_. I haven’t been trying to kiss  _you_ ,” he moaned despairingly into his hands before saying in one embarrassed breath, “I’vebeentryingtokiss _her_.”

Noctis raised an incredulous brow at him, looking around as to indicate there is no  _her_  anywhere near.

“This time was a pure accident, I swear! That woman pushed me!”

“Ok…” Noctis said slowly as if testing the words on his tongue, He pondered for another minute before speaking slowly again, trying to make sense of the situation, “Isn’t it a bit…rude to just kiss someone out of the blue, though?”

“I don’t know what else to do,” Prompto lamented, “The last time I told her I liked her she thought I meant as  _friends_.”

A slow smirk graced the Prince’s lips. He slapped his hand on his back, hard enough to make the blond lurch forward. “Don’t worry Prom. I got your back.”

Prompto instantly regretted saying  _anything_. 

 

* * *

_**iv. the fourth** _

* * *

“What’s up with blondie and the chick over there?” Gladio asked, gesturing at the two of you rolling a snowball and patting it until it grew bigger than a chocobo’s butt. 

“That?” Noctis snorted, “That’s Prom trying his hardest to score.”

“Off limits, huh?” he sounded a little disappointed.

“I’d assure you of your chances of finding another suitable partner, but it seems the royal shield only  _repels_.”

Blue and amber eyes met before both men are bent over guffawing at their companion.

“ _Damn_ , that was bad." 

“No kidding.”

“So, is short stuff going to make a move or what?”

“The funny thing is, he has, multiple times.”

 “Ah, his efforts have not been reciprocated?”

“Naw, it’s not that. It’s just for a sharpshooter, Prompto has terrible aim.” 

“What?”

“It’ll be easier to just show you.  _Watch_.” 

With that Noctis joined the two of you by the growing snowman. Gladio and Ignis weren't sure what to expect, but their expressions turned from mild interest to horrified amusement as the scene that unfolded. They’re not sure what the Prince had said, but Prompto nodded vigorously before turning to you, closing his eyes…and pressing his whole face, lip first, into the Prince’s open palm. How did it happen? Well, you had dropped the carrot for the snowman's nose and crouched down to pick it up, Noctis, tired of being the recipient of unwanted kisses held his hand up to where your face should've been.

“Noooooct hwat da ‘ell?!” was his muffled yell of indignation. 

“Sorry, dude, just demonstrating something.” 

Back at the other end of the garden…

“The kid’s hopeless.”

“It seems our friend has been  _blinded_  by love.”

Noctis rejoined the group just in time to say, "I really wish he'd keep his eyes on the target. I've been kissed four times too many." 

" _Four?!?_ "

 

* * *

  ** _v. the fifth_**

* * *

Prompto was beaming proudly at the mistletoe he strategically placed above the entryway. When you buzzed to come up, he’d make sure he was the one to answer the door. There’s no way it could go wrong.

No _. Freaking._ Way _._

But as the lock to the front door clicked, Prompto’s self-assured grin turned to horrified panic.

 _Please let it be her, please let it be her._

But he knew the chances were slim, you didn’t have a key to Noctis’ apartment. The only other person that had a key was currently in the kitchen baking Christmas cookies.

And, voila, the door opened to reveal Noctis…with you standing  _behind_  him.

_Please let Noct be a gentleman for once and let the lady go first. PleasepleasepleaseAstralsabove._

But to Prompto’s utter dismay, his friend remained as gentlemanly as a log and walked in first. As Noctis passed Prompto, you noticed the mistletoe hanging innocently above their heads.

“Doesn’t that mean, you guys have to kiss?” you teased. 

“…” was the Prince’s response. Really, while he loved his best friend to bits, this was getting a little out of hand. 

“I-I, uh” Prompto stuttered, looking around for an excuse,  _any_  excuse.

“Rules are rules,” you singsong bemusedly, “I’m not sure our dear Prince has had enough of your kisses anyways.”

“ _Don’t_ ,” was Noctis’ only response.

“You know,” Ignis quipped, lured out of the kitchen by the commotion in the entryway, “It’s quite inauspicious for those standing under a mistletoe to refuse a kiss. It is also said to bring seven years of bad romantic luck to the rejected party if the kiss is not accepted under the blessing of mistletoe. It wouldn’t do for the future King of Lucis to be plagued by misfortune.” 

Knowing it was nothing but horseshit, Noctis groaned, “Specs,  _please_.”

But Ignis stood quietly with his lips set in a firm line of restrained amusement as he watched the scene unfold.

“Noct, c’mon,” Prompto practically begged after hearing it could endanger his chances with you, “I  _need_  this,” he whispered.

“I…" his protest died at the look of desperation on his friend's face, "You owe me.  _Big_.”

 

* * *

  ** _vi. the…first?_**

* * *

Noctis was a little drunk by the time the party was in full swing. His eyes narrowed suspiciously at Gladiolus who he was convinced spiked the eggnog. Said culprit was currently towering over a petite brunette Noctis didn’t recognize with two decidedly strong drinks of eggnog in each hand. Noctis squinted a little harder,  _yeah,_  this was definitely the big guy’s fault. 

He hung back, observing the room for a little bit, enjoying the brief reprieve of social isolation before his eyes fell onto you and Prompto standing by the Christmas tree. Prompto didn’t seem to be making any progress judging from the way he stood politely an arms-length away and the way his nervous high-pitched laughter punctured the thirtieth rendition of, “ _Last Christmas I gave you my socks…_ ” or whatever. At this point the everything was kind of blurring together.

Noctis shook his head. Prompto was helpless, at the rate he was going he was never going to confess, much less land a kiss. He thought a little amusedly at how every other subsequent guest to walk through the front door was able to score a kiss from you while Prompto watched in utter dismay. If he didn’t help his buddy out, the night was going to end in disappointment and Noctis really didn't want to be caught in the middle, again.

Straightening up, Noctis resolved to help his friend out, the only way he knew how – force his hand and let his instincts take over. As he sauntered, or at least what Noctis thought was sauntering, over to you, you looked up, surprised and happy to have him join and a little bemused at how tipsy he looked; face tinged pink and eyes a little wilder than usual.

_Alright Prom, show me what you got._

He walked a few more steps forward, his intrusion on your personal space obvious to both parties, and swooped down, ready to plant one on you. In pure panic, Prompto reacted the only way he knew how and threw his body in front of you. The subsequent result was a domino effect. Noctis’ face hit the back of Prompto’s head, Prompto losing balance toppled over on top of you, and his lips planted firmly on yours.

In your shock, you never noticed Noctis rolling off to the side and throwing a thumbs up at Gladio and Ignis.

“Um, ah, Merry Christmas?” 

Beaming, you pulled him down for another kiss.

"Took you long enough."

"You  _knew_?!"


End file.
